Sneaky Android
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: The story of what happens after my "How It Began" Fanfiction, read that one before this one to not have question. Separated due to different ratings. This is an adult Fancfiction, if you are younger than 15, I suggest you avoid it. ***LEMON FAFICTION***


Krillin woke up in the guest room bed and remembered what happened the day before and started smiling. 'I'm the luckiest man alive'. He looked around to spot his girlfriend but couldn't.  
Smelling something overcooked, he jumped off bed and flew downstairs.

As he was flying, he thought that something was on fire and when he arrived downstairs he saw her trying to prepare breakfast. He was relieved not only to see the house not burning but 18 trying to cook.

"Morning" he said with his adorable smile. 18 turned around.  
"Morning, I was just..." she said "Trying to make breakfast for me" he said getting closer.  
"Looks like it's a bit overcooked, need some help?" he asked looking at the frying pan.  
"Well... That'd be great" she said. Krillin stood behind and held the frying pan, helping 18.

After her lesson breakfast was done, she made it after Krillin taught her.  
"Alright... try this" she said putting the plate of food in front of Krillin. He started eating and he enjoyed it.  
"wow, you're really a fast learner" he said amazed at her incredible progress.  
"I still learn from the best" she said smiling.  
They both blush and 18 leans in for a short kiss.  
After the make out she goes upstairs leaving Krillin to enjoy breakfast.  
"Running out of things to teach her" he said and continuing his make out session with the breakfast.

18's P.O.V.

'We kissed yesterday, it felt amazing, he is amazing. I never thought someone would do all this for me, give me a place to live, buying me stuff, caring for me, let alone love me, everyone thought I was just an emotionless killer android, everyone but Krillin'.  
At this point if I blush any more, I'd have a fever.  
I went to the bathroom and stripped down. Going to tub and preparing a bubble bath. After it was ready I jumped in and relaxed.

Krillin's P.O.V.

I was done with the dishes and I started watching some TV.  
"Nothing good is on in the mornings" I said flicking through channels.  
After two minutes of boring stuff, I got...well... bored and went upstairs for a nice bubble bath.  
I was walking towards the bathroom and saw that it was open so I assumed my precious gemstone was in her room so I went in.

"AHH, LAZULI..." I quickly covered my eyes and turned around. I was more red and embarrassed than the cool aid guy after busting in into the wrong building.  
I saw her chest and below, she was floating in the water.  
"I'm so so so so sorry... I didn't know you were in here" I said exiting the bathroom.  
"Hey Krillin, wait a second" she said in a calm voice. So I assumed 'She's not mad?!'

I stopped but kept my eyes closed.  
"Sorry Lazuli, really didn't know" I said so embarrassed "I'm not mad... I don't mind if you... see me naked" she said in the most calm voice EVER.  
"W-what, but...I..." I couldn't find anything to say, I'm just red and embarrassed, just more red after what she said.  
'She doesn't mind WHAT'  
"Well...I better go then" I said trying to escape.  
"Wait another second, what did you want to do when you came here?" she asked, my eyes were still closed.  
"Oh, I just wanted to take a... bubble bath... great minds think alike I guess, he he" I said getting embarrassed again. A moment of silence later.

"Get in"

'WHAT THE FU...'  
"what?" I said. At this point my face went Kaioken times over nine thousand, enough to best Frieza, Perfect Cell but somehow not Goku.

"Get in and take a bath with me" she ordered his time. I never refuse her orders.  
"Get in and relax, you look like you used Kaioken times over nine thou..."  
"Yeah, I got it" I interrupted.

I agreed and stripped down end entered the bubbled tub. She didn't see my...dende so I as less uncomfortable with this. I sat down facing her.  
Then she moved to my corner and snuggled me.  
Then it happened...her knees touched my dende and it grew.  
She was touching my fully grown dende.  
'Oh Kami...Piccolo...both'

"Hey Krillin...is that your..."  
"So Lazuli do you wanna go shopping today or hang out with the others" I interrupted her obviously trying to change the subject.  
"No I'm just gonna stay home the whole day, hope you don't mind" she said, I nodded and she began resting her head on my chest.  
After a few minutes of chest pillow she stood up causing me to immediately close my eyes and look the other way, she doesn't mind but I still respect her privacy.

"I'll be in my room if you need me" she said, putting on a towel to cover her Perfect body( Cell joke ), she left.  
"Well that was...close" I said to myself.  
'One more word and it would be awkward level over nine thousand'.

I stood up as well and took my towel and exited the bathroom.  
I walked to my room, thinking of what to wear for a full day indoor.  
"Pajamas maybe" I said to myself. Looking at 18's room. 'Door's closed, guess she's still dressing up'.

Going in my room and suddenly I was grabbed, someone was behind me. Then I realized that two cushions on my back.  
'That can only be'  
The person turns me around and kisses me. 'Lazuli'  
Then she pushes me to my bed, she's on top of me.

Kissing me again with more passion as she goes lower. My neck feels like magic right now then she goes down to my chest.  
"Lazuli wait, are you sure you want to..."  
She kisses my lips, interrupting me.  
'Guess that's a yes'  
I roll over, now I'm on top and realize our towels were long gone, but I didn't care or mind because now I'm now we're both naked and I'm on top of her.

I start with kissing her neck and she starts to moan. 'That voice is perfect especially when she moans'  
Going down I reach her chest and start sucking on one breast and rubbing the other one, this made her moan louder and start some heavy breathing, as I switched and switched.  
I go even down even further and reach her entrance.

I trail my index finger into her entrance and she gasps.  
Going in slowly and pulling back, I continued until...  
"KRILLIN DO IT PUT IT IN NOW" she yelled and I stood up.  
I penetrated her entrance very slow and carefully to not hurt her.  
She screamed and I started to pull back.  
"NO...Don't stop...keep going" she said, I waited a few seconds and started thrusting in a slow pattern, waiting for her to get used to the pain, at this point she was about to tear my blanket apart.

"Faster...Faster Krillin" she commanded and did so with a faster pattern. She was breathing hard and moaning like crazy.  
"Faster...Harder" she ordered and I started going way faster and thrusting really hard. I powered up to my full potential and went crazy she started screaming.  
She kept moaning, panting and screaming until we both reached our climax.  
"KRILLIIIIN" she screamed "LAZULIII" I screamed and fell next to her exhausted and panting.  
She rests her head on my chest again.  
"I Love You" she said "I Love You Too" I said We fell asleep in sea of our juices.

We both woke up at 5AM due to early sleeping.  
"Oh, you're awake too, we shouldn't have slept so early" I said looking at her.  
"Well we can keep ourselves busy until the next hour or so" she said with a seductive grin as she jumps on top of me.  
"My turn to dominate, Krillin" she said sitting on my private and moaning.

View of Kame House All you can hear are moans and screams of two people going crazy. 


End file.
